


you go to sleep on your own

by troubledsouls



Series: blurryspooky [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

Josh - no, Spooky - shows up at Tyler's tour bus covered in bruises and bleeding from several cuts. 

He shoves his way inside without saying a word, slipping into the bathroom and slamming the door. 

Tyler's stunned, and he stares at the closed door. Eventually, he goes up to it and knocks. “Spooky?”

“I want Blurry.” The growl scares Tyler, just a little. 

A quick conversation between the two and red eyes blink into existence, Blurry moving his arm to crack open the bathroom door. “Do you need help?”

“No.” Spooky wraps his left arm in gauze. There's a large bandaid on his left cheek. “I'm fine.”

“What happened?”

“None of your fucking business.”

Blurry flinches and shrinks back. “Sorry, sorry, sorry-”

“Stop.” Spooky murmurs.

Blurry’s mouth snaps shut. 

Spooky tapes down the end of the gauze and sets the roll down. He steps towards Blurry, gently taking the other’s face in his hands. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you.”

Blurry trembles under Spooky’s touch. “I-it's okay.”

Spooky tilts his head. “Don't be so forgiving. Someone,” he lets that word hang in the air, “will take advantage of that someday.”

A quick kiss, and then Spooky’s gone.


End file.
